In a brush holder of this type as taught by DE 36 29 634 C2 the cases for the carbon brushes in conformity with the block shape thereof are integrally bent from a metal sheet and are fixed to a backing plate. A connecting cable is respectively led from the carbon brushes to one of the electric components held on the backing plate. This type of construction and arrangement of the cases for the carbon brushes and of the connection of the carbon brushes to the electric components is relatively time-consuming and, in particular, does not permit an automated manufacture of a brush holder of this type.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide a brush holder for electromotors provided with a commutator.
In view of the measures suggested by the invention it is possible for the backing plate of plastic material to be provided with a means for accommodating the carbon brushes open from the top and at the same time forming a guide with no need of taking any additional measures. This solution is attainable without resorting to any complex tools as the open design eliminates the use of tool slides or the like. This carbon brush guide and accommodating unit, is then covered in a simple way by the punched grid thereby forming the complete case(s) without requiring any special manual operations of assembly to be performed.
The brush holder of the present invention can be completed in one single operation.
Due to the features of the present invention the respective end of the connecting cable already connected to the carbon brush can be connected, as, by soldering, to the lug as provided during the automated introduction of the carbon brush into the case.
This lug according to the present invention is an integral part of the punched grid and, through simple bending operations, is placed in a corresponding position for easy assembly.
A measure favoring the fully automated assembly is conveyed by the present invention since the introduction of the carbon brushes causes the connecting cables thereof to be guided in the longitudinal slot, thereby preventing, on the one hand, the carbon brush from dropping toward the other side after bending the closure tang and after inserting a compression spring and, on the other hand, insuring the passage of the respective end of the connecting cable to the afore-mentioned lug.
The features of the present invention safeguard a fully automated connection of the electric components.
In the event that, for example, a throttle is to be used as a suppressor element it will be readily possible to provide between the two lugs a separating point for the throttle, for example, by punching or the like.
A simple and firm connection between backing plate and punched grid is performed in a fully automated way.